


I Wanna Be Your Man

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Steve’s been gone…a lot. And it’s changing things in their relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I Wanna Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight I Wanna Be Your Man - Andy Griggs

Steve had been busy lately.  
More so than usual.

He was always away from home, doing who knows what. If he wasn’t _Captain America: King of the Boy Scouts_ , I’d probably be convinced he was _cheating_ on me.  
Obviously, that wasn’t the case.

That didn’t make it any easier when he was gone, though.  
Sometimes it was for a few hours, sometimes _weeks_. I did the best I could to keep myself grounded, but I couldn’t help but feel like I was…

Well, that I was _losing_ him… sometimes.

When he walked through the door, I didn’t even flinch.  
I knew it was him, and sure I was excited to have him home, but I was to a point where he felt more like a… a _roommate_ than a boyfriend.

There wasn’t the usual affection anymore.

Instead, I curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket further up my shoulder, and closed my eyes.  
He never said a word to me. But rather, made his way to our room and into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, so I shut off the TV and closed my eyes.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt his lips against my temple in a soft kiss.  
  
“I love you,” I heard him murmur before turning around and walking out of the house again.

Waking up the next morning, I got off the couch and made some coffee. I saw his shoes by the door, and knew he had come back home at some point during the night. **  
**

I made sure to cook him some breakfast for him - his favorite; pancakes, and bacon & eggs - and left it in the oven.

Making sure to leave some coffee in the pot for him as well, I got to work on the chores around the house. There were dishes to be done, floors to clean, rooms to tidy; the usual.

When he finally emerged from the bedroom. It was when he offered a sweet smile as he passed me on his way to the kitchen that something hit me.

Normally, his smile would make my heart flutter, but… that feeling was missing. I quickly flashed a smile in return; one that was so regrettably fake - but it had been mustered too late, I think. I saw his features drop slightly.

Throughout the day, Steve would help me here and there. Washing his dishes from breakfast, making us both some lunch, helping to put away laundry once I had it folded. All the while, I knew he was trying to figure out why I seemed so distant.

Hell if I wasn’t doing the same.

We had dinner a little later than usual. **  
**

By the time we had finished eating, it was around seven o’clock. I cleared the table, turned on some music and started to do the dishes.

I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist, and wrap around me. I tilted my head slightly, offering him an opening to rest his chin on my shoulder.

Steve slowly swayed our hips together to the music, and held me as close to his body as he could from where we stood.

I closed my eyes, and could only guess his were closed too.

“ _Baby, why don’t you light a couple candles, put on some sweet soul music. We can throw a blanket on the floor, and you can surrender to my patient hands_ ,” he sang along suddenly, making my eyes open abruptly in surprise, a smile tugging at my lips.

He slid his hands back to my hips slowly, running his fingers up my sides until he reached my shoulders, then slid them lightly down my arms. He shut off the water, took my hands in his, and turned me around to face him. **  
**

“Where is this coming from?” I asked lightly, looking up at him bemused.

I was excited.

Why?

This was the Steve Rogers I missed. _This_ was the Steve Rogers I fe _ll in love with._

Sure, I knew he was _Captain America_ too, but I didn’t fall in love with the good ol’ Cap’n ‘Merica.  
I fell in love with _Steve_ , dammit.

“You didn’t say a word to me last night, and at first I thought you were mad at me about something…” he said quietly, running a finger through my hair, collecting it behind my ear. “I couldn’t focus on anything, all night, because I was trying to figure out what I did - or _didn’t_ do. Then it hit me this morning, when I passed you in the hall.”

I couldn’t help but avert my eyes and look at the floor, which had suddenly become very interesting.

“You looked at me like you didn’t know me at all…” he said softly. **  
**

“I’m so sorry,” I mumbled, my eyebrows gathering.

“No, no… _I’m_ sorry.”

He gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him again. A soft but intense smile on his lips.

“No matter what, I will _always_ be your cover when you’re cold.” I couldn’t help laughing at the way he was referencing to the song playing softly in the background. “When it feels like the world is lining up against you, I’ll be that safe place you can go…” he was grinning.

His face sobered, however. “I know, I’ve been going on a lot more missions lately, and I’m sorry. I need to remember, that now and then, I need to find some time to just…” he said, smiling softly. “Be _in love_ with you, and not focus on anything else.”

“But, the world needs Captain America, Steve,” I retorted with an admittedly resigned, small smile.

“But _you_ need me too.” **  
**

He brought his hands back to my hips, pulling me flush to his body.

“Now, since we’re alone, let me show you who I am.”

“What if Tony calls?” I snip back, a smirk tugging at my lips as I look up at him.

“Well, we’ll pretend we’re not home,” he said resolutely. “I’ll tell him the cell phones were left at home, and we went out for the night. He’ll understand. Tonight, baby, I _wanna be your man_ ,” he said the line of the song with a goofy grin of pride on his stupid little adorable face. “If you’ll let me?”

“S _teve R_ ogers…” I tried to scold…

I just wound up standing up on my tip toes, bringing myself face to face with him.

“I _hate_ to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me _forever_.”  
I pecked his lips lightly before lowering down on my feet again.

“Is that a threat? Or a promise?” he joked with a considerably bigger smile.

“Mm,” I hummed, pretending to consider the question. “ _Both_ ,” I laughed.


End file.
